I will do anything for love
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Well read it and see.... 3x4--- takes place after the episode where Trowa is thrown out of the Vayate.... Warning- have ur box of tissues on stand-by..... PLZ im beggin you -- read and review... pretty plz with sugar on it... i want to know how good it i


"I…C' hear you Trowa, Don't come any closer" the voice sobbed cautiously, slightly muffled by the helmets sound barrier Jenny Martin Normal D Martin 3 3436 2001-10-22T12:52:00Z 2001-10-23T08:51:00Z 2001-10-23T12:25:00Z 7 1921 10951 91 21 13448 9.2720 

Disclaimer: I don't own… yadda yadda ... Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise entertainment… yadda yadda … don't sue…. yadda yadda, and I don't own "I'll do anything for love" --- that belongs to Meatloaf… once again don't sue… yadda yadda yadda. 

Warnings: NONE really… supernatural, **Shonen-ai… that's about it.**

Now here's the 3x4 that I promised my friends and myself… I finally got around to finish it… AND special thanks to KittyMeowMaxwell for fixing my god damn mistakes and grammar… you're a darlz ^_^  oh yeah seriously OOC Wufei… 

Spoilers: for those who have never seen the GW episode where Trowa was thrown out of the Vayate, I do apoligise… although I don't say much about what happenes… I leave that for you to figure out… AWWww for cryin-out-loud use ya imagination… 

NOW… enough spoiler jargin ON WITH THE FICCIE… AND YA'S BETTER REVIEW IT TOO... or OMAE O KOROSU… Nahh just kiddin… but the reviews would be greatly appreciated  ^_^"

"I…can hear you Trowa, Don't come any closer," the voice sobbed warningly, slightly muffled by the helmets sound barrier. 

"Quatre, this isn't like you. What's wrong?" a concerned voice replied. Again the voice repeated the same words, but this time it came to be very unstable. "D… Don't come any closer. I will destroy you all." A pause and suddenly Quatre's world was engulfed in a blaze of fiery light, the shock wave sending him in a total 360 spin in his gundam. A sudden change of scenery, complete blackness surrounded him, no matter which way he looked. Suddenly a lifeless drifting body came into view of the troubled Arab's eyes. 

"Trowa?" He choked. "No! Trowa, TROWA. NOOOOoooooooooo!" The Sandrock pilot screamed, his scream fading away as he gritted his teeth and pounded his fits on the mobile suits console. Tears streamed from the tightly clenched eyelids and floated in his helmet, due to the zero gravity of being in space. The tension was building up inside the shaken, mentally disturbed Sandrock pilot as he continued to cry.

~~~

"Quatre, Quatre," Duo shook the young blonde lightly, in an effort to try and relax him from whatever nightmare he was having. Quatre came too, opened his sea-green eyes and stared up into Duo's face. "Duo…"

"What were ya dreamin 'bout?" Duo sat on the edge of the king sized bed. "Its Trowa isn't it."

Quatre raised himself onto his elbows and stared up at the ceiling, he sat upright and buried his head in his arms. 

"Oh Quatre, we all miss him. We know you loved him so much… but there was nothing you could do. You were… unwell at the time…" Duo took Quatre in his comforting arms and hugged him close to his chest. Quatre instantly began to shake vigorously. "Quatre…?" 

Quatre was breathing heavily, not panting, but deep shaky breaths and every time he exhaled, the blondes' body would shake violently… 

Duo's eyes widened "Quatre, What's…?" It got worse; the shaking was soon all over him in waves. "Shit, what da hell is this? WUFEI, GET IN HERE QUICK. SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH QUATRE!" 

"Eeerrr…. What da?" Wufei slumped up on his elbows, blinking his eyes to try and see out of them. He heard the braided baka shouting for him from across the hall. //Ohhh, It's way to early to be up… but didn't he just say that there was something wrong with Quatre?//  Wufei leapt out of his nice warm bed and sprinted through to Quatre's room where he found the blond shaking and rocking in Duo's arms. "Oh SHIT, quick help me get him down stairs." Wufei cried. He placed his arms around Quatre's waist slinging the blonds arms around his neck and over his shoulder. Duo did the same on the other side. The feeling of Quatre's shaking sent shivers down his spine. 

"Wufei, what's happening…?" 

"He's hyperventilating, we have to calm him down. Don't worry I know what to do." 

Heero walked into the room, awakened by Duo's shouting and Wufei commanded him to go find a paper bag from the kitchen.

Quatre was finding it hard to walk now and Wufei and Duo ended up carrying him the rest of the way to the couch in the living room. A few seconds later, Heero walked in with the paper bag. Wufei lent on his haunches and took the bag from Heero. 

"Now Quatre, listen to me…. I need you to breath into this," Wufei said and held it to Quatre's face. The blonde gripped at it. "It has to cover your nose and mouth." Wufei added. 

Quatre breathed in and out with rapid breaths, the paper bag contracting every time he did so. 

"Keep an eye on him guys, he has to stay like that for a few minuets. I'm gonna go get him some water." Wufei said.

 Duo looked the Arab over, concerned that he wasn't going to stop shaking. Wufei soon returned with a glass of water and placed it on the table. As Heero lightly patted Quatre's back and soothingly rubbed it in small circles. Within moments the smaller boy began to level out his breathing to more shallow and easy breaths. 

// Thank god its working// Duo thought to himself.

"You feeling better Q-man?" came Duo's voice from behind the couch as he jumped over it and landed roughly next to Quatre. 

"Much better than I was. Thanks Duo." 

Duo patted Quatre's shoulder in friendly gesture. "Ahh No problemo Quatre. Must admit, you did give me a scare, but don't tell anyone that…." 

Quatre gave a wide grin, but it vanished as Duo began to speak again.

"You know Quatre, it's been two and a half years, and you haven't gotten over Trowa. Don't get me wrong, but you need to understand that Trowa would want you to move on, and not be living in sorrow and grieving over him. Oh Quatre, we care a lot for you man and we want you to be happy." 

Quatre looked up into Duo's eyes feeling a sense of closeness towards the DeathScythe pilot. "Oh Duo." Quatre leaned forward and nuzzled into Duo's shoulder and began to cry. 

Duo instinctively brought his arms around the smaller pilot and hugged him comfortingly close to his body and whispered something soothing in his ear, to try and calm him down.

~~~

It was after midday and Duo was back in his room, reading manga magazines and listening to some CD's when Quatre knocked at his door. 

"Duo, can I come in?" 

Duo grabbed the stereo remote and turned the volume down thinking he heard something at the door. 

"Sorry, What was that?"

"Can I come in Duo?" 

"Yeah sure Cat. Come on in." Duo flipped another page in his mag.  Quatre opened the door slowly and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Q-man. Wasss up?" 

Quatre, tried to gather up all the strength he had to be able to talk, but he felt as if everything was held back by a thin piece of thread that refused to break. Duo sensed this. 

"You know Quatre, I'm your buddy, you can tell me anything and everything your little heart desires." Quatre seemed somewhat reassured, 

"Well, I just feel that you're the only one I can talk to…" 

Duo patted a spot next to him on his bed, motioning for the blond to sit. "So what's on ya mind?"

"It's 'Trowa' Duo, I miss him so much. It's my fault he's not alive. I…. I shouldn't have done what I did." A single tear dripped itself from his left eye as Duo tenderly wrapped his arms around the small blonde. 

"Shh… It's ok Quatre, I'm here. Don't let it affect you too much, please. Otherwise it'll upset your missions, you must remain a perfect soldier. I'm sure that's what Trowa would want." 

"You're right Duo, but my dreams of him are coming more frequently. I can still feel his pain, along with my own."

~~~

**Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold? **

For once Quatre managed to fall asleep without actually crying himself to sleep. It was a relief, since he was sick of crying. 

Little did he know that this night would end his crying forever.

I can do that  
I can do that

It was getting on to around 2 am in the morning; Quatre was soundly sleeping in his cushion-laden bed and was totally unaware of the unearthly presence stalking into his room. The balcony double doors opened as if by magic and a rush of coldness crept it way through the warm interior. 

Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life? I'm so sick of black and white  
Can you make it all a little less old?

The darkened room materialized in a blue haze as a heavenly figure appeared at the foot of Quatre's bed. Beautiful waves of shimmering white cloth flowed around the being's feet and an intriguing set of wings enclosed around it, covering most of its body, as the wing tips just brushed the floor. 

The being hovered over to the right side of Quatre's bed and released its vast wings to stretch out across the bed as it sat down, it's wings just touching the other side of the bed. The being took hold of Quatre's hand and stroked it with its thumb, then tilting its head slightly back, it sang. There were no words, just the willowy tune it elicited into the night. 

Will you make me some magic  
With your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

The being stopped it's song and gazed down onto the face of the attractive still sleeping, blonde. 

I can do that  
I can do that

Quatre felt something strange in his room and some sort of pressure on his hand. Absentmindedly, he opened his eyes to a slit and looked up in fright at the shimmering glow radiating from the shape on the side of his bed. Quatre gasped and froze. 

"T… Troooow…a?" 

The being immediately leaned forward and placed a kiss on the trembling Arab's lips, in order to calm him and to let him know that he was not to be afraid. 

**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water-if I get too hot-?  
Will you take me places I've never known?**

Trowa nodded and smiled gently. 

Quatre was starting to become a little freaked out. 'This can't be Trowa, you're dead.' Quatre continually ran through his mind. 

As if Trowa could hear his thoughts he brought his ghostly hand to the side of Quatre's face and ran his thumb over Quatre's lips. "Ssshhh… Do not be afraid, my Quatre." 

Quatre leaned into the soft creasing hand, closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude  
And a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on

"Trowa, I lost you. Because of me… I lost the only one precious to me. I ---." Quatre was suddenly cut off by another desperate kiss from Trowa. "Little one, I am not afraid. It was not your fault; I don't want you to live the remainder of your life in sorrow. I want you to move on Quatre. Stop the crying, I know you don't want to forget Quatre, but please, forget it all now, forget the past and look to the future---." Trowa flexed his wings high above both himself and Quatre and brought the smaller boy up in an embrace. "--- Quatre, I will always love you, will always watch over you and keep you from harm. I love you with my whole heart; you changed my heart to love you no matter the outcome. Life is short Quatre, and I understand it now." 

Tears began gushing from Quatre's tightly clenched eyes. He didn't know whether to be miserable or cheerful. 

But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life-

"Trowa, I miss you, I want you back… with me… for ever." Quatre brought his arms hesitantly around Trowa's angel form. 

"I'm sorry Quatre, but… this will be the last time you see me. I am not aloud to see you again. I was only granted to come to you 'cause I wanted to stop your pain. I had to ease the suffering Quatre and I want you to know that it eases my pain too. My inner pain." Trowa brought his wings around Quatre's shaking body and overlapped them till they reached almost to the other side of each wing. 

I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of

"Quatre, remember this night, remember me, remember the good times we had and never loose your tenderness. I will love you forever---." Tears began to also roll down Trowa's glowing cheeks. "--- I want to hold you for all time Quatre, but I must go now… I'm sorry, but it's time."

That I would do anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love  
And there'll never be no turning back

"NO, NO! Trowa don't leave me again. Please, Don't go. Stay with me…" 

Quatre's grip tightened around Trowa's waist and he shivered as he felt the angel's wings slacken and unfold. Trowa stood and pulled Quatre along with him, leading the Arab out onto the balcony. There they both stood and gazed into each other's watery eyes. Trowa took Quatre in one final embrace and smiled… 

"Quatre, I will always love you." 

"And… I will… always love YOU Trowa," Quatre sobbed. 

Trowa leaned down and placed one last kiss on Quatre's lips. Quatre closed his eyes, socked with tears and Trowa disappeared the way he came. 

Quatre looked up, hoping he would still be looking at Trowa, but was met by the thick dark blanket of the night sky and the stars twinkling.

Quatre felt somewhat relieved. He smiled and stopped his crying. In his mind he could hear Trowa's reassuring voice. 

"Quatre, I'll be here waiting for you. For all time."


End file.
